


Wasteful

by Thunderweb



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Abuse, Discipline, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 06:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4614144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderweb/pseuds/Thunderweb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rewind finds Chromedome reading his journals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Edition 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to write dominant (and maybe a bit sadistic) Rewind.

When Rewind returned to his apartment, with a plastic bag in one hand, Chromedome was lying on the floor, oblivious of his presence. "Hey, here are the drinks." Rewind swung the bag to make clanging sound.

It made Chromedome yelp, and sit up to face Rewind. "Oh, it's you." There was a book behind Chromedome's back, which he was trying to hide. "So, you're back. And you bought the drinks. Yes. Thanks." He laughed lamely.

Rewind tilted his head. "What were you reading?"

Chromedome flinched. "What? Ah, no, it's nothing special." Rewind's head didn't move; Chromedome's did anxiously. "Sorry! Sorry, it wasn't intentional. Thought it was a random book. Didn't know it was your journal."

Such a colorful rambling. Rewind almost thanked his lack of mouth: if he had one, Chromedome would have noticed his amusement. Rewind let out a chuckle, before Chromedome would crumble into an ugly wreck. "No, it's OK. Actually, you can keep reading."

Chromedome made a confused sound.

"Go on, I don't mind at all. It is meant to be read, after all." Rewind offered the bag. "Here are the drinks. Have one."

So Chromedome took a can with murmured thanks, and resumed reading. His fingers were nervous but careful, not to let any dent or wrinkle on the book, as if he was caressing Rewind himself.

As if the poor thing was ever capable of hurting Rewind like that. He couldn't decide whether to snort or to purr at such wasteful care. Instead he kept just watching, sipping his drink with a straw.


	2. Edition 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was editing the previous chapter, then it exploded into this. It went beyond recognition, so I post it as another chapter.

When Rewind returned to his apartment, Chromedome was lying on the floor. He was reading a book, oblivious of Rewind's presence. Rewind grabbed an icy can, approached him silently, and nudged his cheek with the can.

"Hrrgh!" It was so effective: Chromedome yelped, and sat up to face him. "Oh, it's – it's you. What was that –"

"Drinks." The can touched his face again.

"Stop it!" Chromedome protested.

Rewind ignored him. "What, don't you like it? Don't you want the drink?"

"Please take that away!" Chromedome flailed his arm, as if he wanted to throw Rewind off.

"But I did just as you asked: to buy a drink for you." There was no reason to be afraid: Chromedome was too soft to actually inflict violence. Even if Rewind looked confused, it was just an act which Chromedome would never see through.

"Wait, that's not what it means –"

"Since you don't want it, I should have them both." Rewind removed the can.

"Listen, it was for touching –"

Rewind didn't let him finish. "I thought you were a good person, who never takes his words back. Apparently I was wrong, though." He added a sigh.

Chromedome didn't speak back this time, though his visor betrayed distress.

"So, what were you saying?"

Rewind watched Chromedome's visor flickering in desperation, seeking for correct answer. 'Didn't like the touching, not the drink itself' would be the one Chromedome wanted to say; Rewind waited for him to take the bait.

"– Nothing." Chromedome avoided a trap with the lame answer, only to step on another.

"You were trying to cut my words, to say 'nothing'? That was so impolite, you know."

Chromedome shook his head in panic. "No, it means – sorry! It's, it's, oh, frag, please –."

"'Frag'? Now you swear. Such a bad boy." It silenced Chromedome. "Lie down. I didn't want to, but I need to punish you."

Chromedome moaned in despair, but complied anyway.

Rewind straddled on his back, and whispered. "Tell me what you did wrong."

"Swearing."

Rewind tapped his armpit in warning. "Yes, but before that one. What did you do?"

"Trying to interrupt you – no, wait! And, oh, and, and – and taking the words back –"

Rewind kicked the armpit. "I think I told you to speak in proper sentence. You're not learning."

"Sorry – no, please wait – I am sorry! I, I took my words back, I interrupted you while you were speaking, and I swore! I'm sorry, I mean it!"

"Better. And which one do you think is the worst?"

"Don't know – I don't know!" Chromedome corrected himself before Rewind would strike again.

"You took your words back. That is why I'm mad with you. Care to tell me why you did that?" When Chromedome didn't spoke, Rewind caressed his cheek. "Come on, tell me. I can't help you without your cooperation."

"It was... the can." Chromedome spoke reluctantly. "Didn't – I didn't – mean to refuse the drink itself. But, I didn't like it rubbed on my face."

Rewind chuckled. "Oh, poor boy. Chromedome, I assure you: I intended no harm to you. It was just for fun! Ha, you didn't have to hold grudge for that!"

Chromedome looked confused, but thought better than to argue. Rewind rewarded him with another pet.

"It seems there were some misunderstandings. Would you let me make up for that?"

Chromedome nodded hesitantly. Rewind stood up, freeing him.

"Good. You were reading a book, right? Let's play some quiz! If you do well, I will consider rewarding you. How do you think?"

"I'm... fine."

"Then sit up. And hand me that book. Let's see how much attention you paid."

Rewind browsed the book, sipping a can of drink. Chromedome glanced at another can with longing, but Rewind decided not to chastise. For now. He had a plan with it, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> ###### Change Log
> 
> date and time (UTC) | before | after  
> ---|---|---  
> 2015-08-20T05 |  | Work posted Chapter 1 posted  
> 2015-08-20T06:12 |  So Chromedome took a can with murmured thanks, and resumed reading. His fingers were nervous but careful, not to let any dent or wrinkle on the book, as if he was ~~touch~~ ing Rewind himself. |  So Chromedome took a can with murmured thanks, and resumed reading. His fingers were nervous but careful, not to let any dent or wrinkle on the book, as if he was caressing Rewind himself.  
> 2015-08-20T06:31 |  Chromedome flinched. "What? Ah, no, it's nothing special." Rewind's head didn't move; Chromedome's did. "Sorry! Sorry, it wasn't intentional. Thought it was a random book. Didn't know it was your journal." |  Chromedome flinched. "What? Ah, no, it's nothing special." Rewind's head didn't move; Chromedome's did anxiously. "Sorry! Sorry, it wasn't intentional. Thought it was a random book. Didn't know it was your journal."  
> 2015-08-23T13:22 |  | Chapter 2 posted  
> 2015-08-23T13:34 |  | Additional Tags: Discipline, Abuse


End file.
